Cumpliendo promesas
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: A veces hay que hacer cosas incómodas... pero que alegraran el corazón del que amas y el tuyo propio
1. Iniciando un camino

**Hola a todos! Me llamo Aussy y este es mi primer fanfiction aquí, espero que les guste, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas, se me hacen tan agridulcemente hermosos, espero que piensen igual, espero sus comentarios besos bye bye!**

Estaba a punto de mandar al demonio al sol por ser tan molesto y alumbrar a todo lo que daba, pero luego me acorde que era verano, así que me resigne a ponerme mis lentes y seguir caminando normalmente, aunque esto de tener amigos tenia un toque notablemente satisfactorio en mi, aun no me gustaban mucho las fiestas.

Lo peor del asunto es que iba a una fiesta de chicos grandes, desgraciado Ryo ¿Por que ya 18 años? ¿En que momento paso esto? A si...

Flashback

- Ruki-chan, te suplico, te imploro por todo lo que es sagrado que vayas a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

El chico se arrodillo de la forma más humillante posible, provocando un salvaje rojo en las mejillas de ella

- ¿Pero no le dijiste ya a los chicos? A Jenrya, a Takato, a Hiro y el resto, ellos irán felices de la vida.

- Si, lo se, pero te quiero a ti por allá, ni siquiera quiero un regalo de ti, tu presencia es todo lo que necesito.

La chica se sonrojo aun más

- Así como lo dices, pareciera que estuvieses enamorado de mi ¿lo estas?

- ¡Que directa! ¿Por que me sorprendo? Siempre has sido así... Si podría ser eso

- ¿Eh?

- Olvídalo, solo ve ¿si?

- Ryo, tengo 14

La afirmación de la chica solo provoco hilaridad en el

- Lo se, lleva tus zapatillas cenicienta, es hasta las 11

- He estado hasta mas tarde en fuera de mi casa desde que tenia 10, Ryo

- Tú eres la que acaba de decir que tiene 14, Ruki

- Eso era solo para recordártelo, por si acaso

- Ok, lo tengo presente entonces, no te preocupes

Fin de flashback

Así que como chica de palabra iría, tal vez me vaya mas temprano, o tal vez lo haga luego de darle mi regalo, ¿con que mi presencia eh? Vamos a ver que dices después de esto, no te lo mereces pero aun así quiero dártelo, mi corazón es un desastre ni yo misma lo entiendo.

Llegue a la casa del chico en cuestión, Dios estaba repleta, creo que muchos eran sus fanboys... Digo sus fans, todos me miraban extraño, sabia que esto era mala idea ¿por que vine?

- ¡Ruki...! -Jenrya se quedo congelado pero luego pudo hablar ¿tan ridícula me veía? -Vaya... Que sorpresa, incluso Juri-chan había perdido la esperanza ¡Te ves...! ¿Puedo decirlo?

- ... Si ya que -suspire, todo esto es un gran error

- Muy linda -me sonrió y me llevo donde estaban los demás, la reacción de estos no fue mucho mejor, al idiota de Hiro se le cayo el vaso que llevaba en la mano, y a Kenta sus lentes, Takato estaba muy ocupado bailando con Juri, a Dios gracias

- Ruki-chan! Wow ya te lo había yo dicho una vez...

- Hirokazu, terminas esa frase de la manera equivocada y mi pie terminara en lugares nunca antes vistos de tu cuerpo

- ...Que eres una gran chica, una gran chica

- Gracias, eso esta muy bien Hiro

- ¡Aja, Miren es el chico del día!

Y allí se apareció con su insana e incomprensible jovialidad, más sonriente que de costumbre, con una chaqueta de cuero que enmarcaba muy bien su cuerpo casi adulto... ¡Ruki despabílate, que rayos estas pensando! Seguro hasta roja estoy, que asco.

Pero todo fue peor cuando me vio, vestido de mierda, tacones de mierda ¡Que rayos estaba pensando! Es negro y blanco, creo que eso lo empeora, me veo tan loli... No, no lo soporto, podía soportar que mis amigos me vieran así pero el no, creo que he de parecerme a un tomate, hoy es mi ultimo día de vida, me suicidare, la vida no vale la pena si es así...

- ¡Ruki estas aquí! ¡No pensé que vendrías! -primero tu sonrisa y luego el abrazo, quiero zafarme pero algo no me lo permite, por lo que también te abrace

- ¿Te lo prometí no?

- Bueno si, pero es que del dicho al hecho... Muchas gracias

Me soltó y me miro, me perdí en sus ojos ¿Que día es hoy?

- ¡Y ahora karaoke para el cumpleañero!

Hiro y Kenta salieron con sus micrófonos a entretener con sus payasadas, aun seguía al lado del agasajado, pude ver a Takato y Juri aplaudiendo y los salude con una mano, solo se fijaron 5 segundos en mi vestido, luego sonrieron y siguieron aplaudiendo, amo a ese par.

Por fin acabaron, todos, incluyéndome, estallamos en risas y aplausos mientras que ellos hacían reverencias, de un modo estúpido son adorables

Es ahora cuando yo, Makino Ruki, hare la idiotez mas grande de mi vida, luego de esto San Pedro hay te voy

- Hirokazu... Préstame el micrófono

- ¿DISCULPA? -a Hiro casi se le sale el corazón y ese 'disculpa' lo dijo con el micrófono aun en mano

- Que me prestes el maldito micrófono

- ...Ten Ruki-chan

Me lo entrego y todos me observaban, sabia que los fanboys entenderían que bajo este vestido estaba "la reina digimon", sabia que mis amigos estaban estupefactos por mi comportamiento, pero este es el camino sin retorno.

- El cumpleañero me dijo que mi presencia es suficiente, pero ¿saben que? Le tengo una sorpresa, no lo merece pero... Algo me hace dárselo

Y allí mí querida voz hizo el resto...

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

_Hitoribotchi no kokoro ni Totsuzen tobikonde kita_

_Sukoshi itakatta koto Yasashiku tsutsunde kureta_

_Konna ni hotto suru koto wa hajimete dakara_

_Sono nukumori o sotto Poketto ni tsume konde Aruite ikitai?_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Sabishii toki mo Hirogaru orenji o nagamete_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" ano yuuhi ga sasayaite kureru_

_Ima sugu aitai Sono kimochi o Onegai tsutaete ne_

_Anata ga ichiban suki na Saikou no egao de_

_Mukaerareru you ni Watashi mo mainichi ganbatte ikitai?_

_Zutto zutoo issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Kujikesou demo Kirei na orenji o dakishime_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi ga oshiete kureta no_

_Shinjite ireba Sono kimochi wa Kanarazu todokutte_

_Zutto zutto issho ni iru to Ano yuuhi ni yakusoku shita kara_

_Tooku ni itemo Onaji orenji o kanjite_

_"Kitto kitto daijoubu da yo" Ano yuuhi wa tsunagatteru kara_

_Mou nakanai yo Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru_

_Futari no ai Kokoro o terashiteru?_

Todos aplaudían, me gritaban que era la mejor, Hiro y Kenta lloraron y Ryo... El sonreía como nunca antes, era tan abierta, sincera y hermosa que quede en trance, lo había hecho feliz.

¿Y que tenias que hacer Ruki? Claro, salir corriendo.

Llegue al jardín, allí me puse a hiperventilar, hace tanto que no cantaba, como era obvio, el me persiguió.

- -¡Ruki no te vayas! Wow ese fue el mejor regalo de la vida ¡Gracias!

- No... Fue... Nada, tamer

- Me preguntaste que si estaba enamorado de ti, pues es un si, un definitivo si, desde que te vi

- Vaya, que directo

- Lo aprendí de la mejor

- Cierto, oye ¿Te acuerdas que tengo 14 verdad?

- Ruki la edad es un desgraciado número

- Lo se -lo abrace tan impulsivamente que por poco no me correspondió -eso es lo peor, que a mi tampoco me importa

- Eso... Quiere decir

- ¡Déjame terminar! Te amo, imbécil

- Ya –me abrazo aun más fuerte y levanto mi rostro –el mejor cumpleaños del universo ¿Ves por que no quería que me regalaras nada?

- No se, pero me lo figuro

No dejo salir más de mis venenosamente dulces palabras, me callo de la peor forma, hay que ver que unir mis labios con los suyos... Era tan raro, quería ahorcarlo pero mi brazos en vez de axficiarlo abrazaban su cuello suavemente, en vez de estar alerta mis ojos se cerraron, solo éramos tu y yo uniéndonos en este loco, extraño y retorcido sentimiento que llaman amor, pero creo que a esto de los besos es algo a lo que... Puedo acostumbrarme.


	2. Cuidandote al andar

El frio me helaba hasta las pestañas, normalmente no le presto atención al tiempo pero... Estaba insoportable, aun así no cancelaria mi cita de hoy, si ella no le daba importancia a que pareciese el polo norte, yo mucho menos.

Por fin llego, un poco tarde pero valió la pena, si no conociera (y amara) su carácter, diría que parecía un ángel, llevaba un suéter azul con una bufanda negra, y aquellos jeans que le sentaban tan bien... Pero había algo que me sorprendió, en sus labios, aquellos labios llenos de recelo y belleza que tanto me encantan, presentaban una amplia sonrisa, ¡la navidad si es mágica después de todo!

Se detuvo frente a mi (venia trotando) y ampliando su sonrisa me saludo con un abrazo

- Ryo

- Ruki... ¿Cabello suelto?

- No te acostumbres, es por el frio

- ¿No lo harías por mí?

- ... No te prometo nada, ya hago mucho siendo tu novia

- No se si darte la razón o sentirme ofendido, pero lo peor del caso es que adoro tu terquedad

- Eres masoquista, tan simple como eso -me abrazo por la cintura y yo a ella por los hombros -¿vamos?

- Lo que la reina pida

Me hizo un extraño gesto con su rostro, y no pude evitar reír, no entiendo como tanta belleza encierra a una chica como tu, tan única y fuerte, pero hoy intentare por todos los medios, que Ruki Makino sea feliz de verdad.

Todas las tiendas estaban repletas de cursilerías, todas las inventables y posibles cursilerías del basto universo, y obviamente a ella no le interesaban ¡¿Que podía comprarle? ¡¿Que puedo hacer?

- ¿Por que tienes esa cara de exasperación? -sus perfectas pupilas lila se fijaron en mi, entre el fastidio y la diversión

- Es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer

- Los años te han caído mal en algunos sentidos tamer -rio por lo bajo -afuera hay un concierto navideño así que ¿que te parece si salimos de esta casita de Barbie y nos divertimos?

Yo asentí, la tome de la mano y corrimos fuera del centro, la nieve empezó a caer pero afuera ¡era una locura!

- ¡Wow esto si vale la pena!

- Definitivo... Pero

- ¿Pero?

- Veo mucho, ya sabes...

- ¿Alboroto? ¿Locura?

- Alcohol

Empezó a reír de sobremanera, se supone que yo, el hombre, soy el que menos debería preocuparle eso, pero no podía soportar el pensar que Ruki se lastimara, ella es mi demonio personal, la prueba viviente de que existe "esa chica" la que es un lucero siendo ella misma, era mi todo, no soportaría ni un segundo sin ella.

- ¿Y eso que? Tengo 15, y ya se que soy pequeña aun pero... -me abrazo por la cintura y subió la mirada sonriéndome, casi la como a besos allí mismo -me siento segura contigo

No supe que responder, creo que me subió el color al rostro, pero eso me importaba, por lo que solo junte suavemente mis labios a los de ella, que me correspondieras era como sentir el cielo con los dedos.

... Pero vaya que si bebió, pero por una extraña razón aun ajena a mi conocimiento eso la ponía más cariñosa y dulce... Pero también algo alocada.

- ¡Waa que genial esta esto, quiero ir allí arriba a cantar!

- ¿Que, te volviste loca Ruki?

- ¡Pensé que te gustaba mi voz!

¿Como se lo explico? ¡Claro que me encanta! Amo su hermosa voz, pero no quiero compartirla, quiero ser el único que pueda oírla, egoísta si, pero es cierto

- Amo tu voz, pero me regañaras luego si te dejo hacerlo así como estas

La parte lucida de Ruki se activo de pronto

- Tienes razón... Ryo llévame a casa

Acto seguido se monto en mi espalda y se hizo la dormida, luego se me ocurrió una gran idea

**X**

No soportaba mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas, maldito vodka de limón, tan divino y mortal, igual que ese sake Dios.

Mi cabeza apenas dejo de dar vueltas cuando me di cuenta que estaba en la acera fuera de mi casa, el cielo hacia notar que bien podía ser las 7 p.m o las 3 a.m... Creo que era mas fiable la segunda opción, note por fin a la figura de un chico a mi lado, su sonrisa era picara y divertida y sus ojos expresaban curiosidad y dulzura, novio tonto

- Hasta que despiertas

- Me duele mucho la cabeza Ryo -escondí mi cara en sus piernas

- ¡Te doy la bienvenida oficial a tu primera resaca Ruki Makino!

- No es gracioso... ¿Tu no bebiste?

- Si, pero con control ¿Te imaginas a los dos ebrios sin saber del mundo? No creo que fuese una buena idea

- Tiene razón... ¿Y ahora que?

- Pues aproveché tu inconsciencia y te compre algo Feliz navidad!

Me extendió una pequeña caja y la abrí con un poco de recelo, dentro había un collar de un corazón roto a la mitad, al verlo detenidamente en cada mitad tenia una R aunque una con caligrafía masculina y otra femenina

- La mitad con la letra cursiva es mía, es la parte de tu corazón que cuidare, la otra es tuya, le hicieron la inscripción mientras dormías. Si lo odias no te lo pongas

Que idiota, era cursi si ¡pero jamás lo odiaría! Estaba realmente hermoso, saque mi mitad del collar y lo puse en sus manos

- Colócamelo por favor

El sonrió aun más, y con suavidad lo coloco en mi cuello... Y aprovechó para besarlo

- Tu piel es como porcelana... Eres hermosa Ruki

- Gracias, y gracias por cuidarme en mi idiotez

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el amor de mi vida

Eso no lo soporte, y aunque estaba frente a mi casa me abalance sobre el a besarlo, hablando de navidades felices...

**X**

Algo me dice que mi promesa no verbal hacia ti de hacerte feliz se cumplió, su cuerpo sobre el mío en la acera abrazándome me lo daba a entender, jamás, jamás, jamás me cansaría de tus labios Ruki, no hay mejor droga que ellos.


	3. Salvando el día

**Tenía siglos sin subir este fic! Gomenasai~ pero ya de nuevo retornando n.n, creo que quedan uno o dos capítulos más (depende de mis ideas y estado de ánimo XD) waa deberían haber mas fics Ryoki aquí se los juro que quiero leer TwT ni modo, al principio este es narrado por Rika y luego por Ryo, y me di cuenta que el anterior tenia errores en los guiones u.ú ya lo acomode, gomene de nuevo si eso nos lo hizo entender algo, mejor léanlo de nuevo uwu bueno, al fic :)**

Tanto rosa me irritaba la vista, pero después de todo es primavera las flores eran algo elemental del asunto, el aire estaba impregnado de amor, pero no me incomodaba, la pequeña mitad del corazón de Ryo me protegía, y de cierto modo, me sentía más fuerte.

Era algo tarde ya pero yo se que él me esperaría, la música que escuchaba por audífonos consumía mis oídos mientras iba en el subterráneo, decidí darle mi reproductor y él me dio el suyo ¡tenia música genial! Nunca más le devolveré su reproductor, se parece a él, aunque duela un poco admitirlo.

Al fin llegue a la estación de trenes, allí estaba él con su sonrisa habitual… ¿Qué demonios? ¿Esos eran Takato y Juri a su lado? No, aquello no podía ser, con ellos moriría de vergüenza al estar con Ryo… eso me hizo recordar la desgracia que paso el mes pasado

Flashback

- Ryo, eres un desgraciado ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

Yo observaba todo a mí alrededor, tan habitual y tan extraño al mismo tiempo, pero por causa de él simplemente quería desaparecer de ese lugar

- Hay Ruki ¿acaso no te trae lindos recuerdos?

- ¿Lindos recuerdos? ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡nos miran como bichos raros!

- Todo lo contrario, ¡somos sus héroes!

Yo resople cruzando los brazos y el rio lo más alto que pudo, el torneo de cartas Digimon estaba más lleno que de costumbre, tal vez todos ellos tenían la esperanza de tener su propio compañero al igual que nosotros los tuvimos una vez, el mayor de todos los participantes tenía mi edad, todos nos miraban a Ryo y a mí como si fuésemos una especie de Dioses, y era OBVIO que él amaba esa atención… y luego empezaron las fotos, demonios eso daba dolor de cabeza. Pero luego paso lo que definitivamente fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Había una chica demasiado curiosa en aquel lugar, casi me causa un paro cardiaco con su pregunta:

- Makino-san, Akiyama-san ¿ustedes son novios verdad?

Nadie en todo el torneo se había atrevido a hacer esa pregunta a pesar de habernos visto entrar juntos y muy sospechosos, yo enrojecí de tal forma que no pude hablar, asi que Ryo lo hizo

- Si ¿verdad que tengo a la chica más hermosa y fuerte del universo?

Creo que me dio taquicardia, empecé a ver blanco y me recosté sobre el hombro de él solo para recuperar el aire y los latidos normales de mi pobre y sobresaturado corazón, todos gritaban y vitoreaban lo hermosos que nos veíamos juntos y lo justo en tamaño que es el mundo solo porque pensaron que me recosté sobre él en sentido de darle la razón en sus palabras, fue TAN vergonzoso, quería desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra, al menos lo tenía a él para apoyarme en tan horrible momento de mi corta existencia… a pesar de que la razón de toda esta estupidez era él, irónicamente

Fin de flashback

Desde allí entendí que estar con alguien ajeno a nosotros dos me hacía sentir mal, era mi impulso interno al rechazo de las demostraciones de afecto en público.

- ¡Ruki-chan feliz San Valentín! –Juri con su natural dulzura vino hacia mí para abrazarme y me entrego una bolsa de dulce y yo le sonreí

- Lo lamento Juri, no tengo nada para ti, pero feliz día igualmente

- Bah seguro Ryo no te dijo nada ¿verdad? –ella lo miro acusadoramente y él se hizo el tonto, yo suspire en respuesta y Juri termino de hablar –Hombres, todos son iguales

- Que mala eres –Takato hizo un puchero y los tres reímos, no entiendo como ellos podían llevarse asi, cuando ella camino hacia él en señal de darle a entender que lo quería a pesar de ser "un tonto" lo hizo con naturalidad y dulzura, le tomo la mano y caminaron asi al frente de nosotros, yo fui al lado de mi acompañante que tenia os brazos tras el cuello y me sonrió guiñando un ojo.

- Siento la pequeña sorpresa, pero ellos me habían comentado que salir los cuatro sería buena idea y yo juraba que te lo había dicho -me cruce de brazos con el seño fruncido y mirada molesta, él sonrió con nervios

–Te juro que pagaras por tus actos

- ¿A- A si? ¿Cómo?

- Ya lo veras

Y asi lo hice, aplique la ley del hielo en su máxima expresión, casi ni lo mire en el recorrido por el parque (solo lo estrictamente necesario) comí mi hot dog junto con Juri y ni siquiera lo mire cuando gano un estúpido peluche para mi, Takato me lo entrego ya que Ryo estaba estupefacto por mi actitud, sabía que estaba triste, pero él se lo había buscado.

Ya a eso de las 10 nos dirigimos a casa, nuestros amigos iban a ir un rato al karaoke, asi que eso nos dejo a mí y a mi enojado novio solos, primero el horrible e incomodo silencio, pero por supuesto, el no pudo soportarlo mucho

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿ahora que hice mal?

- ¿Qué hiciste mal? –me hervía la sangre, no puedo creer que se atreviera a hacerme esa pregunta -¡es 14 de febrero!

- Justo por eso estoy hoy aquí contigo

- Ryo, no me entiendes, te la pasas estudiando todo el tiempo igual que yo, no vamos al mismo instituto por obvias razones, solo nos vemos los fines de semana y una que otra vez entre semana ¿en serio crees que quería compartirte hoy con alguien? ¿Qué me hagas inhibirme de esta manera? ¡no es justo!

**X**

Hay que ver que soy idiota ¿Cómo fui tan ciego? Es obvio que a ella no le gusta expresarse de esa manera cuando estamos con alguien más… arruine el día de la forma más estúpida en el mundo

- Lo siento… -baje la mirada, no soportaba verla triste y mas por mi culpa

- bien, se me ocurre una idea –me tomo de la mano y me llevo corriendo al pequeño parque cerca de la primaria donde estudiaron nuestros amigos –ahora dame impulso en el columpio y te perdono

Ella ama eso de ser mala, es como su pasatiempo favorito, sabía que luego de hacerme sentir mal con la verdad solo querría hacer lo que ella dijese, y aunque no lo admitía amaba que la consintieran, pero yo amaba que fuera asi ¡le quedaba tan bien ese papel!

No sé como terminamos viendo las estrellas tirados en el pasto y buscando las constelaciones, ella se veía adorable a la luz de la luna, era simplemente perfecta

- Te amo, siento haberte hecho pasar amarguras un día que se supone debió haber sido feliz –ella se sonrojo, siempre que le decía eso se colocaba asi, era totalmente adorable

- Lo sé, yo tampoco fui muy madura, no te preocupes

- La próxima vez será mayor te lo prometo –la mire, aun estábamos acostados sobre el pasto del parque y se lanzo sobre mi

- ¡Más te vale cumplir esa promesa!

Aun no me acostumbraba a besarla ¡me volvía loco! Pero bajo la luna el calor la hacía más suave, es como si la luna fuese su signo natural la adore como a nada en el mundo, al menos al final no lo arruine del todo, mi terca y necia reina, juro que te compensare.


	4. Siempre a tu lado

**Aww ame como me quedo este cap, me gusto mucho escribirlo, quedo muy dulce y lindo jiji, ya el próximo será el final de esta historia, lo subo en enero so… ¡tengan un feliz fin de año! Pásenla con quienes más quieren, no beban mucho y ah, importante, dejen reviews jiji**

Estaba distraído, esa era la realidad, la escuela me daba igual cuando lo único que quería era estar con ella "¡que absurdo!" Serian seguramente sus palabras, pero es que me hacia enojar ¿Por qué justo el día de mi examen de ingreso a la universidad era el día de cumpleaños de ella? Joder que me hacia enojar, a veces creo que la vida está en nuestra contra.

No recuerdo si llene bien todos los circulitos, al menos la mitad deberían estar bien, tampoco creo que haya reprobado, la voz de mi conciencia tomaba el tono de voz de Ruki y me gritaba: "No quiero ni seré novia de un estúpido tamer que no entrara a la universidad" eso me motivo, al menos, a no salir tan mal.

Apenas acabo el examen corrí hacia la casa de Ruki, había tráfico y el subterráneo estaba atestado de gente, ese definitivamente no era mía día, ¡extraño a cyberdramon! Él me hubiera llevado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no me haría falsas ilusiones, hace siglos que no veo a mi amigo (ok, algo exagerado, lo sé) aunque a veces lo veía en el ordenador, con un programa que Ruki estaba creando con Jenrya, había momento en que la inteligencia de ambos me asustaba.

Cuando por fin logre montarme en un vagón, mi móvil empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de ella:

- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen, tamer?

¿Era su cumpleaños y se preocupaba por mi examen? Tonta Ruki, a veces podía ser realmente adorable si se lo proponía, asi que le respondí de inmediato

- Todo ok Ruki, ya voy a tu casa

A los dos minutos volvió a sonar

- Pensé que ocurriría un milagro y lo olvidarías, ya veo que no

Sonreí, definitivo, ni con mil años ella cambiaria, igual asi como es yo la quiero, ella se la pasa repitiendo que soy un masoquista, pero amo ver como sonreí luego de decirlo. Ella simplemente es asi, mala por naturaleza y adorable sin quererlo.

Por fin llegue a mi destino, me quite la insulsa y desbrida camisa con corbata que me obligaron a llevar y me deje una camiseta que cargaba debajo, mucho mejor para una fiesta, no quería parecer un estirado aunque ya todos allá me conocían.

La decoración de la fiesta estuvo a cargo de Juri, iba muy bien con Ruki, muchas cosas negras, azules, blancas y un toque de rosa. Cuando entré estaba hablando con su madre, llevaba un vestido negro abierto por la espalda (la hacía parecerse mucho a su mamá, se veía hermosa) y el collar que yo le regalé.

Cuando me vio se acerco con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se puso de puntitas en los pies y me beso la mejilla, luego saludo

- Hola tamer ¿y tu examen?

- Excelente, verdaderamente excelente –no podía concentrarme cuando tenía a mi novia frente a mí luciendo como una princesa ¿dije princesa? Reina quise decir

- Me alegra –siguió con su media sonrisa y tomo mi mano

- Emmm ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –saque de mi morral una caja y la deje en sus manos

- ¿Qué es? –la miro con curiosidad, yo sonreí

- Ábrela –ella lo hizo y ahogo un grito

Era un anillo, en el centro tenía un cristal e hice que le grabaran la forma de un micrófono y al lado, un pequeño zorro

- ¿Y esto…?

- Felices 18 Makino Ruki ¿me dejas colocártelo?

- … ¿Esto simboliza algo? Si es asi, dímelo Ryo

- No ¿quieres que simbolice algo? –se coloco roja al instante -¿quieres ser mi prometida o algo asi Ruki?

Estallo, se puso de colores y casi no entendía lo que decía

- ¿E-Estas loco Akiyama? ¡somos muy jóvenes! ¡e-es ridículo! ¡es a-absurdo!

- ¿Pero lo quieres no es asi? –eso la hizo callar y bajar la mirada luego dio un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza para afirmarlo.

Oh mi linda tamer ¡es tan dulce! Ella lo niega a muerte, pero es la chica más linda en la historia de la humanidad, al menos esta vez no trato de golpearme o matarme con esas palabras envenenadas que a veces salen de su boca

- Entonces hagamos algo, ese anillo será una promesa

- ¿Una promesa? –ella levanto la mirada sonrojada, pero curiosa

- Si, una promesa, algún día cuando ya tengamos edad (y yo el suficiente valor) te pediré que tú me des el gran honor de ser tu esposo, tendremos una enorme casa, mas grande que la tuya y seremos una linda familia ¿te gusta mi plan?

- Solo sabes decir tonterías Akiyama –me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza –pero como no me queda de otras pues acepto tu ¿proposición?

- Si, algo asi –reí y saque el anillo y lo coloque en su dedo –que bueno que te queda bien

- ¡Sería el colmo que no me quedara, tamer, te patearía aquí mismo!

- Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes, a veces me asustas querida Ruki

- Y a veces me enojas, estúpido tamer

- Malvada tamer

- Tonto tamer

- Fría tamer

- Rey de los tame-idiotas

- Ese es nuevo

- Tengo mas ¿quieres oírlos?

- No gracias ¿en tus tiempos libres te dedicas a crear nuevos insultos hacia mi persona? ¿asi tratas a tu futuro esposo?

- Si, lamentablemente, en un futuro lejano, le daré el placer de ser mi esposo a un tipo muy tonto, como que ya me estoy arrepintiendo

- Eres mala, en serio que lo eres Ruki

- ¡Ruki ya vamos a cortar el pastel! Oh ¡Hola Ryo-san! –Juri, con su habitual sonrisa y buen humor vino a abrazarme -¡Pensé que ya no llegaría!

- Pues mira, si pude lograrlo, soy la onda –ella sonrió y Ruki alzo una ceja divertida

- ¡Me alegra! Anden, vamos adentro a cantar –Juri entro y fui tras ella tomando la mano de la cumpleañera

- ¿No es que yo soy mala?

- Lo eres sí, pero asi te amo

- Dios, eres un soberano masoquista –Ruki sonrió como siempre lo hacía luego de decir eso ¡adoro verla feliz!

El pastel era enorme, el coro de "feliz cumpleaños" lo hicimos entre Hiro, Kenta y yo, cosa que puso a Ruki de los nervios, la fiesta acabo rápido, al final solo quemas ella y yo en el jardín de su casa (ya su mamá lo sabe, bueno, creo que Ruki se lo conto, igual yo se lo diré… un día que no sea hoy)

- Bien, la tortura acabo

- Oh vamos Ruki, admite que te divertiste

- Algo, eres un Ryo diferente cuando estas con esos dos

- ¿A si?

- Si, vuelves a tener 14 años y actúas como tonto

- Lo siento

- Bueno, ya me acostumbre asi que no es tan malo

- Te amo

- Eso fue repentino

- Pero es verdad Ruki, te amo y mucho

- Y yo a ti, tonto tamer

Se callo y me abrazo por el cuello, la atraje un poco a mí y le di un beso…. Que solo Dios sabe cuánto duro, solo sé que tenerla conmigo era todo lo que quería, ella era mi chica mala favorita, única en el mundo, y hecha solo para mí, y eso nada ni nadie podría cambiarlo.


End file.
